fnaf_abandoned_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
Were you looking for Zero, New Golden Freddy, or Silver Freddy? His main roleplayer is Dismantled Foxy The Pirate. This page should be edited only by the admins and said roleplayer, or with explicit permission. Abandoned=''"He still remains"'' '-Abandoned 2' Golden Freddy was a minor enemy in Abandoned and simply had a dark side with him and with intentions to help Zero. But he becomes Hero for reasons of betrayel from Zero and Golden Freddy now plan's to kill Zero and cut his head off as a sign of strength... Past Life-Story Golden Freddy before had been in a lot places. He been at an opera, photo shop and more. He actually has been in a lot of places, Actually in dreams too like at W. Chica's one. He actually helped the main heroes by finding crystals or using something else. After some many years Golden Freddy decides to back to the Pizzaria and re-live it. But later he meets Violet which leads him to the Enemy's side. In first time Zero was less rude with GF but later he discovers that Zero uses his goodness and he knew that GF always had been dangerous so he kicked him into a cell. He escaped with Violet from here and he gets back to his friends (Actually to Silver Freddy). He also helped Manged and was friend's with Sean before they became enemies after a fight with him. Origins at Freddy Fazbear's pizza Golden Freddy was the 2nd incarnation of FredBear that replaced Zero in 1978. It lead Zero to think Freddy Fazbear was the culprit of his replacement. Golden Freddy was then replaced in 1982 when he was almost stolen during a birthday party. Golden Freddy was at first a hero but he then became a Villian in part 23 or 22 of Abandoned when he first met Violet. First Violet was an enemy to Golden Freddy as Golden Freddy didnt like her as she was an Adult and Purple like a Purple Man. He becomes a villian when he saw Cole the Parther dead (or so he thought), he wasn't happy and he joined Zero for help. He actually is not a enemy to Toy Foxy/Mangle but his enemy was Sean The Artic Foxx and Foxina Foxx, But he liked Silver Freddy. In old times his first name was Model #2 Fredbear. Zero was friends with him but is aware he was the second FredBear. Golden Freddy wasn't friends with Zero before, as The first time they met was in the feilds. After he Abandoned him Golden Freddy first left and looked for a new location! Golden Freddy also went to his temporary Labaratory and wanted to make a new suit for Toy Bonnie but he didn't wear it yet. Golden Freddy also liked Violet and she was to him a sister (Well not actually but friends yes). Golden Freddy doesnt know about the past of Violet or where she comes from. Golden Freddy continues to serve. However, later on GF now tries to destroy Zero and teared parts of his head off for using him usellessy! He becomes a hero again and try's to stop Zero! After it he tranformes into New Golden Freddy for unknown reasons...maybe to be look like more strong! But before pizzaria closed it's doors and it's all heppened...he also got betreyal from Violet, after he hoped Violet will help him and others she just been double agent, now he trying back Violet to her world where she came from! Before Freddy Fazbear's pizza Before all this madness and Abandonedful, Golden Freddy was Fredbear, singed songs, served cakes to children, enjoyed children's happyness was the most happy animatron in the pizzaria but at night he met his nightmare copy (Zero). Fredbear (Golden Freddy) rested at night and then he heared some sounds in the Backstage, he wasn't scared and he went inside the room. he suspected some scrapped Fredbear copies and some destroyed shelves, but who did it? The second noise came near. He went to the second room and he saw himself (Zero) looking at the Show Stage. Fredbear came closer and Zero turns on him and said "You taken my place at last"! And Zero barly walked to the Backstage! On the second day Zero vanished from FredBears Family Diner forever... |-|Abandoned 2= He still remains, it's just the legends of his death, He will come back, he always does, We have place for him Golden Freddy has returns in Abandoned 2 again! He making his way to help main heroes in fight just like he did in Part 27 (Abandoned 1). He prepares to meet Zero and revenge him for betreyal and for using his fuel! He little worrying but his ready with Nexus, Silver Freddy, Mangle/ToyFoxy and others to revenge Zero! |-|Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Abandoned Category:Abandoned 2 Category:Heros